Velha, the Ancient Empire
Language: Velhanni Capitol: Ivory City of Xalis Ruler: Emperor Alric Valkord Standard: A purple field with a large blue crystal in the center. The kingdom of Velha is built on the ancient glory it once had as the nation Vela’haar prior to The Raising. Many of the cities of Velha are actually built within the vast ruins of the ancient cities, cities that were large enough to hold ten times the population that resides in them now. Velha is nearly everything north of the Midland. Many ancient ruins can be found all throughout Jord, but Velha has the most ruins and the largest ruins. As far as total land controlled Velha is the largest nation in Jord. The Velhanni are famous for their use of what they call “arcano-tech”, a marriage of arcane magics and advanced machinery that has produced things never seen elsewhere. Arcano-tech inventions include powered armor “mechs”, arcano-tech rifles, powerful reconnoissance gear, self-propelled carriages, mechanical steeds, and the famed Crystal Railroad (an arcano-tech mass transit system that connects Velha’s major cities). Because of their love of the arcane Velha is a placed that has grown detached from nature and the divine, and it is uncommon to see druids, rangers, clerics and paladins hailing from their lands. Some historians claim that the Vela’haar Empire drew the ire of its neighbors for turning its back on the Gods, and this is what led up to the creation of the Stonefathers and The Raising. Others say that the amazing feats of arcano-tech are what saved the Vela’haar lands from certain destruction. Velha is ruled by the Emperor Alric Valkord from the Ivory City of Xalis. Culture The culture of Velha is a proud one that draws many ties to the ancient ways of the Vela'haari. Magic, namely arcane magic, is a very important part of the culture. Not only does magic power their arcano-tech devices, it also runs their government. Velladai Most positions of power in Velha are held by those that have a working knowledge of arcane magic. In fact many elections for such positions hinge upon the outcome of a magic duel between candidates. This highly ritualized dueling is known as Velladai. The highest office in the land, Emperor of Velha, is partially decided by Velladai. The first born son of the imperial offspring can only take the throne if they are an Arc-lord of Velha, which is only possible if they defeat a current Arc-lord in Velladai. If the first born is unsuccessful then it passes to the next son and so on until a successor is found. Vilt-Fer A native plant of central Velha known for its mild calming properties. When withered, dried and smoked the effect is enhanced. There exists a very large industry around the production of fine vilt-fer. It is traditionally smoked with a long pipe called a vilta. Brizna Most assume all Vehlanni alcohol to be fruity white and dry red wines. It is also assumed because of this that Vehlanni can't stomach stronger spirits. Those assumptions are laid to rest when a bottle of brizna is brought out. This amber or ruby colored liquid is made from the ultra sweet and juicy pears that are native to the central regions of Velha. When it is finished brizna is just as strong, if not stronger, than the hardest of Falhastian rock ales. It is commonly consumed at weddings, funeral dinners, and the dinners that usually follow a highly anticipated Velladai. Imperial Regions Ixus Ixus is a large region in the north most reaches of Velha. Technically the empire's capital, Xalis, is within Ixus, but the imperial city is not under Ixus' leadership. Currently the Arclord of Ixus is Hizza Kaldo. His keep, Silvertome Keep, is located in the city of Izzat. In addition the first prince of Velha, Zaldane Valkord, is one of the Lord-Magi of Ixus. The illumian cabals of Jord live within the mountains of north Ixus, a rather cold and isolated place. The Velha Empire claims them as subjects, but the illumians take little part in the comings and goings of Velha. They pay their taxes and obey the law when in Velhanni cities, but they show no true devotion to the Prismatic Throne or the Spell Guard. Avol This region lies along the border between Velha and Aliah. Much trade goes on in Avol. It has the the most direct route into Aliah, closely borders the Raihu lands, and has a large port in the southern tip where the region meets the Goddess' Eye. This port, Zeala Bay, also serves as the center of the governing parties in Avol. It is governed by Arclord Izziel Monzath. Zuura A large region that covers the southwest corner of Velha, Zuura is governed by Arclord Valdis Zikaan. Many speculate that Zuura is at the heart of the Stormwryte Council's operations and Arclord Zikaan leads them. Bailaz Illiath This region is so named because of the large amount of illithyst found in this mountainous area. Illiath might be one of the most important regions to Velha's economy. The Crystal Rail runs right into the heart of this region and brings out the large amounts of minerals that are mined up here. The increasingly taboo subject of slavery (namely of Goliaths) is still practiced in some parts of Illiath. Granite Hall is the capital of Illiath. The Arclord of this region is Eviaz Xerin. Valkon Ruled by Arclord Orvak Vaezon. Rumor has it that the region is friendly to the Stormwryte Council and Arclord Vaezon has started to align himself with the Council's wishes. Auriaaz Brixiona Raxiil This region is the center for the research and production of arcano-tech. It's heavily developed and industrialized cities boast a large number of universities, factories and research labs devoted to the Velhanni technology. Zolkaadi Eidala Eidala is filled with ruins of the Vela'haar Empire. It is also the second largest region in Velha (this is because though Raithus technically covers more land it doesn't include the Raihu lands that lie within it). The city of Xalis, capital of Velha, lies just north of Eidala. Many that study the ancient Vela'haar culture come to Eidala because of it's proximity to so many archaeological sites. Reith's Tower, a renowned college for Vela'haar studies, is the captial of Eidala. Arclord Ike-zie Silverblood, more a man of research and discovery than politics, governs Eidala. Raithus Korimuz Governed by Arclord Ulzan Zaban; this region is the site of some of the most holy and revered ruins in all of Velha. The remains of an ancient palace dominate the outskirts of Korimuz's largest city, Aeltha. Many worshipers of the Ancient Gods of Velha come to Korimuz to pray at the temple ruins that litter the region. The Stormwryte Council has been active in the south of this region for the last year or so. Daelzahd The most eastern region of Velha and the home of many of Jord's Nok Majka. Daelzahd is a rather simple region with little in the way of production besides farming. Most of its power and influence comes from the sway the Nok Majka hold in imperial courts. The citizens are simple and peaceful, living out their lives in quiet obscurity nestled in the gentle hills and dark forests of the region. It is ruled by Arclord Alija Vukkovik, one of the youngest Arclords to ever rule a region of Velha.